Sing to Me
by Outofthebluesparkles
Summary: A collection of songfics. Includes NLxLL, DMxGW, HGxSS, etc. Fluff!
1. Wonderful Tonight

_Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my songs, but it is my story! This is going to be a collection of five Harry Potter songfics. I know Neville married Hannah, but he _

_and Luna are such a good couple… Fluff and loveliness, please read and review!_

_Wonderful Tonight_

_It's late in the evening_

_She's wondering what clothes to wear._

_She puts on her makeup and brushes her long blonde hair._

_And then she asks me do I look all right?_

_And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight._

Neville watched his wife as she put on her long, dangly crystal earrings. She took one last look in the mirror and turned to him.

"Neville, do I look all right?" Luna asked in her airy voice. Neville smiled at her.

"Yes, you look wonderful tonight." And she did. Luna's luminous blue eyes gleamed in excitement. Her pale skin looked like it shimmered and she looked her usual happy self.

Her dress was made of midnight blue silk that flowed around her and clung to all the right places. The dress she was wearing made her look like an ethereal goddess and her

simple crystal jewelry illuminated her face. Neville felt like the luckiest man alive tonight.

They walked out of the house and disapparated. Her long dirty blonde hair fluttered in the light, warm summer breeze. They were going to Harry and Ginny's house for a

party. Sometimes Ginny felt like throwing random dances, cocktails, and get-togethers and it wasn't like Harry could dissuade her.

A few seconds later Neville and Luna were standing outside of the rather large home.

He and Luna ascended the steps where Ginny was waiting. Ginny's red hair looked especially fiery tonight. Her emerald green dress swept the ground and she beamed at the

two.

"Luna! You look lovely!" Ginny squealed, hugging her friend. "Neville how's herbology?" She asked as she embraced him too.

"Fine, Gin, thanks. Hey, where's Harry?" Ginny waved a thin hand absent-mindedly.

"Oh, he's off with Ron I think. But come on in! Hermione's here, Luna. She said she wants to see you!" They entered the glittering hall as Albus, Lily, and James hurried up to

them. They all chattered gaily about this and that and asked Neville what they were going to be doing when they got back to school. They ran off after a minute or so, seeing

Rose and Hugo. Neville grinned at Luna and she smiled placidly and took his arm. They walked into the room and everyone turned around.

_We go to a party_

_And everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me._

_And then she asks me, do you feel all right?_

_And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight. _

Suddenly a mass of red came flying up to them. It was Hermione who was looking equally as pretty as Ginny. Her cheeks were flushed and her wild curls were pinned back.

She was grinning ear to ear as she hugged them both. Ron sauntered up behind her and shook hands with Neville. Hermione was full of breathless compliments for Luna and

smiles for Neville. Ron, as usual, had some kind of joke to crack about something. Luna gently detached herself from Hermione and drifted off to look around. Neville parked

himself by the refreshment table and watched her. She was talking quietly about Nargles to Harry, it seemed. Harry had a bemused expression on his face and he seemed to

distractedly nod in agreement every so often.

Luna floated over to Neville a moment later and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you feel all right?"

"Yes, I feel wonderful tonight. But what was that for?" Neville asked, surprised. She had a small smile on her face.

"I don't know. I think a Crumple-horned Snorkack crawled into my head."

_I feel wonderful when I see the love light in your eyes_

_And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize_

_How much I love you. _

All too soon the party ended and Neville had a bit of a headache. He had drunk one too many drinks and the Hugo, Rose, Lily, James, and Albus had all been talking constantly

to him. Luna had said goodbye to everyone and thanked Harry and Ginny and took Neville outside. She gently took his arm and they both apparated back to their house. He

undressed slowly and Luna hung up her dress and slipped into her favorite yellow acorn pajamas.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head._

_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed._

_And then I tell her as I turn out the light_

_I say my darling, you are wonderful tonight._

_My darling, you are wonderful tonight._

She crawled into bed with him and snuggled up to him. He muttered an incantation and the lights went off. As they plunged into darkness, Luna sighed. He kissed the top of her

head gently and wrapped his arms around her slim frame.

"My darling, you are wonderful tonight."


	2. Play With Fire

_Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my songs, but it is my story! This is going to be a collection of five Harry Potter songfics. Ginny and Draco weren't meant to be, _

_but they're a fantastic couple anyways! Fluff and loveliness, please read and review!_

_Play With Fire_

_I can't believe it's really you  
__Been so long, you look good  
__I hear you're doing really well  
Don't ask me, let me tell you  
How I've been since when you left  
Since you left me for dead_

_Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you from my life_

Ginny Weasley smiled slightly. She was face to face with her ex-boyfriend. His cold gray eyes looked at her face, scrutinizing. His silvery blonde hair was as sleek as ever and

his skin just as pale. He seemed at a loss for words so Ginny spoke first.

"Hi, Draco, I can't believe it's really you! It's been so long, huh? Well, you look good. I hear you're doing really well now." He nodded slightly in agreement. He opened his

mouth but Ginny kept talking. "Don't ask me how I am. Let me tell you how I've been since when you left me for dead. You know what? I've stopped crying over you. All my

tears have dried and I've wiped you from my entire life." He looked a bit stunned.

_Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me?_

'_Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me._

_And now I hear you saying that you still adore me_

_But if you think I'd get with you again_

_Then you can just _

_Love me, love me feed the flame, _

_If you want me back again._

_Burn to the sky, higher and higher,_

_Baby, can you play with fire?_

_Right up to the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me_

"Ginny, I miss you." Draco said, whining a bit. Ginny stared at him accusingly.

"Do you remember all the times you said you'd owl me? Hermione was right. I never should have trusted you."

"Gin, c'mon, I never meant to hurt you!" Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure, like I've never heard that line before!"

_You never know just what you got_

_Till it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love_

_But it was insecurity that made you run,  
It wasn't me._

"You really don't know a good thing when you've got it do you? You let Hermione go and you let me go. You freak out but I'm not gullible. It's just a game to you. Boys like

you never grow up; they don't change." Draco reached out towards her, a pleading look on his thin face. Ginny side-stepped him, avoiding his grasp.

"You made me feel like I wasn't worth your love. You ran and it wasn't me that did it. You were too insecure for your own good." Draco made some kind of sad, pathetic

sounding noise that sounded a bit like "…not insecure…" Ginny laughed mirthlessly.

_So dont you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses.  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing.  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one._

_Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again._

_Right to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire?_

_(Right up to the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me_

"Draco, I _loved_ you. You broke my heart, just like you did to Hermione. Do you know how devastated we both were after you hurt both of us like that?" Draco frowned

slightly.

"Gin, I can explain-"

"It's too late for that. Don't give me excuses. You're playing with fire here, sweetheart. You _cheated_ on me, Draco! You can't make up for that. Was I not good enough for

you that you had to have someone else? That girl, Emily, wasn't that her name? How is she? Have you been lying to her too?"

_Ooh, by the way, by the way,  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe, makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place.  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I decided only he can play with fire._

_Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again_

_Right to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire_

_I can't believe it's really you  
(Love me, love me)  
I hear you're doing really well  
(If you want me)  
Finally every tear has dried  
(Love me, love me)  
Can boys like you, boys like you  
Play with fire_

"Ginny, Emily has nothing to do with you!" Ginny glared.

"Oh, I'm sure. Draco, you've heard I'm dating Harry again, right? Yes, _he _deserves me. He keeps me safe, gives me sanity, and loves me for me. I love him too and I can't

imagine how I went through all that time without him." Draco grimaced.

"He's a stupid son of a-" Ginny exploded.

"No he isn't! He's ten times better than you'll ever be! He doesn't go around breaking girl's hearts for fun! He's loyal to me, unlike you were!" Draco had nothing to say to that

because he knew, in his heart of hearts that everything she said was true. Ginny collected her composure.

"Goodbye, Draco. Nice seeing you again." She said frostily over her shoulder as she walked away.


End file.
